<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Much Anticipated Phone Call by DawnLight20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711879">A Much Anticipated Phone Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20'>DawnLight20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening the Tokyo volleyball spring tournament qualifiers end, Tsukishima Kei sits down to wait for a much anticipated call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Much Anticipated Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's in the evening, Kei is sitting at his desk solving homework and glancing at his phone every few minutes. Catching himself doing it again, he shakes his head and goes back to his work, or tries to, at least.</p><p>When his phone vibrates a minute later, he jumps, caught off guard. He flips it over from where it's face down on his desk, seeing the now familiar photo of his caller. He picks up, setting his phone a bit away so he can properly see the other and asks, "How was it?"</p><p>Kuroo, with a wide smile on his face, from the other side of the screen, yells, "We won!!", in a loud voice and then winces, glancing at his bedroom door off screen. Kei realizes then that the older boy was sitting on his bed, back to the headboard.</p><p>He says,"Congratulations!!", and can't stop the smile on his face at the sight of the pure joy on the other's face. He remembers Kuroo telling him about his dream of winning nationals, whispered through the phone at late nights. He also remembers saying that he would do his best to stop him if they manage to play against each other and says it again this time.</p><p>Kuroo's answer is the same as before, his infamous hyena laugh followed by a provocative "good luck". He loses his smirk in the next second though, it slipping away to be replaced by the soft smile that always appears when he's talking or thinking of Kei. Kuroo shifts, bringing his right hand in view of the camera and something immediately catches Kei's eyes.</p><p>"How did you injure your thumb?", he asks, because he hadn't thought that Kuroo had managed to injure himself. Pretty stupid, considering he himself had gotten injured in his final game. </p><p>Kuroo glances at his finger, as if he had already forgotten about it and his answer only proves that right,"Oh, this? I busted my nail trying to get an overhanded receive."."This is nothing though. Yaku has it worse than me, sprained his ankle trying to receive a ball", he continues.</p><p>"You all try too hard.", Kei says, though he means nothing by it. His words, which he usually used to hurt, he now uses to express concern for the boy he has come to love. His words had lost their hurtful meaning towards Kuroo without him noticing, just like how he had fallen for the other boy without noticing.</p><p>Kuroo only laughes at his statement, already knowing he means nothing by it. It had been a while since Tsukishima had meant those words, their meaning slowly getting lost as he spent more time with the rooster head.</p><p>Kei remembers how Kuroo had started texting him since training camp had ended, how he would send him weird memes about crows and cats or send him chemistry facts he had suddenly remembered. Kei had tried to ignore him at first, thinking that Kuroo would lose attention if he ignored him long enough, as that had certainly worked before.</p><p>But he had not thought of how persistent the other could be. Kuroo continued texting him and as more time went by, Kei eventually broke down and started texting back. The response he had received then was enormous. </p><p>They had continued doing so, exchanging little facts about themselves and what they had seen around themselves. Kuroo told him of how he and bokuto had managed to get into trouble and had even dragged Akaashi with them and Kei told him about the recent maches they had. Somehow, Kei had found that he had no fears of opening up to the other boy, and had eventually started having feelings for him as well.</p><p>He shook himself out of his thoughts to hear the tail end of Kuroo asking him if he was alright. He replied,"Yeah, I am fine. Tell me what happened today?" Kuroo eyed him for a second longer before launching into the tale of what happened, speaking of how they had lost to Fukurodani with a mock scowl, before telling him of their match against Nohebi. </p><p>Kei quickly found himself frowning at the questionable methods of the team and found himself feeling satisfied that Nekoma had won against them, even though he was not part of the team. He also felt quite thankful that they had not had to face a team like that themselves, especially considering how certain people on his team might react to such behaviour.</p><p>He also found himself agreeing with Kuroo in that he hoped that Lev would do something about his crush on Yaku, not that the Nekoma libero had noticed even though it was very obvious both of them had feelings for each other.</p><p>Kuroo changed the topic then, and asked Kei about his day. Kei spoke, telling the other boy of the practice match they had that day, and how it had run over until the late afternoon as was usual these days. He spoke of the idiot duo and their shenanigans, and how amusing it was watching yamaguchi crush on their second manager.</p><p>The time went by, as it always did when he was with Kuroo. He hadn't realized how long it had been until his brother came into his room to tell him dinner was ready. Seeing Kuroo on the phone, his brother peeked in to say hi, Kuroo responding in kind. Seeing his brother and his boyfriend speaking with each other so amicably, Kei was reminded of when they had first met.</p><p>It had been a week before his birthday that Kei had to the realization that he had feelings for the other boy and being convinced that Kuroo would never like him that way, he had ended all communication with the Nekoma captain rather abruptly. He should have realized that would gain a similarly abrupt reaction but he had not been thinking straight. </p><p>Yamaguchi had noticed the sudden lack of his response to the texts had spammed his phone all day and as he had never been very good at keeping secrets from his best friend, he had ended up telling the green haired boy everything. Yamaguchi, as expected had tried to make him see sense but Kei was adamant in his decision to stop all contact with the other.</p><p>He had not realized how persistent Kuroo could be and on his birthday, when he had come home after a tiring day at school and practice and missing the other boy's presence too much( Kuroo had stopped spamming his phone the day after he had told yamaguchi everything, though Kei had not made that suspicious connection), he had wanted nothing more to get a shower and sleep. </p><p>Yet when he had gotten home, he had been surprised to see a certain rooster head in his home, sitting at the dining table with his mother and brother and sharing a story from their training camp. He had stopped at the door of the living room, sure he was seeing wrong. The others had noticed him then,wishing him a happy birthday as though they hadn't just that morning, his mother gushing about how nice it was that Kuroo had come down from Tokyo to see him on his birthday.</p><p>That was exactly what had him so stumped though, and as his mother suggested that he take Kuroo( she had said tetsurou-kun) up to his room, he had turned around and done just that. It wasn't until they were in his room and Kuroo was admiring his dinosaur figurines while saying how cute they were, that Kei had managed to get his head wrapped around what was happening.</p><p>As soon as he had though, he had turned around and snapped at the other boy, asking rather rudely what he was doing here. Kuroo was unphased by his reaction, looking like he had been expecting it. Kuroo stopped looking around and came to stand in front of him, unbelievably close, and suddenly stated,"I like you, romantically." Kei's mind had short circuited, and he stared dumbly at the other boy, long enough that Kuroo started to shift around nervously.</p><p>The longer he said nothing, the more nervous Kuroo got until he eventually backed away and started apologizing. Kei watched as Kuroo got more and more flustered before he, without thinking(he had been doing that regarding the other boy a lot, he thought absentmindedly), stepped forward and kissed him.</p><p>Kuroo shut up immediately, returning his affections after getting over his shock. It was a bit awkward, noses bumping and teeth knocking, because of Kei not really knowing what he was doing, before he stopped and pulled away a bit. Kuroo was looking a bit dazed, though his arms stayed around his waist where he had put them to pull the blond closer.</p><p>He asked then,"Does this mean what I think it does?", and Kei had found himself saying those three little words back to him, not using any of his provocative words as he did when something sentimental came up. It was Kuroo who initiated the kiss this time, though Kei had moved away a little later to shower and change out of his sweaty clothes.</p><p>When he had come back though, he and Kuroo had sat on his bed and cuddled, talking about their week as though nothing had changed, even though everything had. </p><p>Eventually his brother had come up to call them down for dinner and later, he and Kuroo had spread out the spare futon on his floor for Kuroo to sleep in because it was too late to catch the train back to Tokyo. Kuroo had called his parents to inform them to his change of plans and Kei's mother had talked to Kuroo's mother and Kuroo had changed into pajamas he had borrowed from Kei, thankful the next day was a weekend.</p><p>It was when they had turned off the lights and prepared to sleep that Kei had remembered to ask Kuroo how he had even managed to come to Kei's home. Kuroo's answer had him both cursing and thanking his best friend, who had apparently gone behind his back to talk to the other.</p><p>They had been dating ever since, sometimes going or coming over to each other's place for dates. His play had stopped slipping and he had even managed to become friends with Akaashi and Bokuto, with whom he had been added in a group. He and Akaashi had a stronger bond, what with having to stop their boyfriends from doing something stupid once a week.</p><p>They themselves had gotten closer and nowadays, that week was something for Kei to look back at and think how unnecessarily worried he had been.</p><p>As he watched his brother wrap up his conversation with the scheming captain, he was once again thankful to his best friend for helping them to get together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the fic ended up being more of Kei reminiscing then about a phone call and the ending was a bit rushed but I hope everyone likes it. Hope u all have a good day/night!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>